


Her Brother's Keeper [podfic]

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Her Brother's Keeper" by serenadeAuthor's original summary:Fiona has always taken care of her brothers.





	Her Brother's Keeper [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Her Brother's Keeper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/600723) by [Serenade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenade/pseuds/Serenade). 



[M4A download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1GeI1P3M4oKnxlXL9N-5NIAgP32q-ffwX) | 20 MB | 0:13:56  
[;MP3 download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1FbRqSzQ3Vi3jFGFehAF8su5x2ufBOpBp) | 13 MB | 0:13:56

**Author's Note:**

> I have always loved Fiona, and the Chronicles of Amber is my first fandom love. 
> 
> I recorded this when I should have been doing other projects with deadlines, just because I couldn't resist it any longer.


End file.
